Futebol Crazy
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = The World Cup Girls |year = 2009 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |mc = |pc = Dark Green (Beta) |gc = Dark Yellow (Beta) (Remake) |lc = N/A (Instumental) |pictos = 41 (JD2/JDSP/JD3/JDBO) 42 (Remake) |kcal = 15.8 |dura = 2:22 |audio = |dlc = November 26, 2010 (JD2) April 25, 2012 (JD3) |nowc = Futebol}}"Futebol Crazy" by The World Cup Girls is featured on (as a DLC), , (as a DLC), , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female goalie with short, frizzy green and yellow hair. She is wearing a green tied crop top with a yellow collar, yellow and dark green shorts, yellow knee high socks, and green sneakers with yellow laces. In her remake, she is no longer glowing and she is in a darker shade. If you look closely at the remake, the dancer's skin is tinted a slight yellow instead of white. Futebol coach 1@2x.png|Original Futebolcoach.png|Remake Background The background is a soccer (football outside of the U.S.) field where the dancer is the goalkeeper. The audience is turquoise and is holding up banners that say "RUN RUN RUN" and "VIVA FUTEBOL." Square LED lights are circled in the arena and the sky is at nighttime. A giant green and yellow soccer ball appears at the end of the routine, which the goalkeeper kicks to the screen. The dancer's reflection is visible on the ground. In the remake, the audience is colored orange and the ground is not reflective. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Close both of your arms in a circle. Gold Moves 2, 3, and 4: Push out your hands as if you are playing an organ. These gold moves occur consecutively and rapidly. GM 1 Futebol.png|Gold Move 1 FC GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game GM 2 Futebol.png|Gold Moves 2, 3, and 4 FC GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 3, and 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Futebol Crazy appears in the following Mashups: * Are You Gonna Go My Way * Jamaican Dance * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Tribal Dance * Balkan Blast Remix * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * I'm An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) Captions Futebol Crazy appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Brazilian Lasso * Chest Shake * Goalie * Goalie Grind * Goalie Jump * Goalie Samba * Soccer DJ Trivia * The dancer had a different color scheme in beta.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uzw9D76qxt0 All the green parts were purple and all the yellow parts were light blue. * This is the first soccer/football-themed song in series. The second is The World is Ours. ** Coincidentally, both songs were first released as DLCs during the years where the FIFA World Cup was held. * For some reason, the Beta dancer is used in the Are You Gonna Go My Way Sweat Mashup on , but only for the Xbox 360 version. On the Wii and PS3, only the pictogram color is changed to purple. * A strange glitch will sometimes happen on ; this song would appear in your song list, even if you didn't pay for it. However, if you try to play the song, a message will pop up saying that the content is corrupted and it could not be read by the SD card.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEnvwndgxwc The same thing happens to all of the other DLCs on Just Dance 2. * At the end, the dancer kicks a soccer ball towards the screen which makes the dancer disappear (Wii) or fades the screen to black (Xbox 360). This breaks the fourth wall. * The coach sometimes disappears due to a glitch. * The dancer's color scheme resembles the flag of Brazil because it is known as the country of soccer/football. * On Spotify, the artist for this song is credited as "Paul J. Borg". However, in all of the Just Dance games, the artist is credited as "The World Cup Girls". * Along with It's Raining Men, Dagomba, and Alright, this song is one of the final DLCs to be released for . * The "1" on the coach's back was reversed during development, but this mistake was fixed in the final release. ** In the remake, the "1" is reversed again. *** This makes it the third in the series to utilize a Beta element in its remake, following Who Let the Dogs Out? and Crying Blood. * In the Mashup of Tribal Dance, the soccer balls do not appear while she pretends to save the goals. * The coach has a much brighter color scheme on the menu bubble in Just Dance 2 and Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 b237ca81 14.png|''Futebol Crazy'' Futebol thumb@2x.jpg|''Futebol Crazy'' (JD3/BO/GH Files) Futebol.jpg|''Futebol Crazy'' (Remake) 401.png|Avatar on / 200401.png|Golden avatar 300401.png|Diamond avatar Futebol.png|Pictograms futebol beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Screenshots fuBballmenu.png|''Futebol Crazy'' on the menu futebol jd2018 menu.png|Futebol Crazy in the menu (2018) futebol jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) futebol jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Futebol Remake.png| gameplay Beta Elements FutebolBeta.jpg|The beta coach in Are You Gonna Go My Way mashup (XBOX360). File:JD2BETA.jpg|Gameplay (Beta) Others Spotify Paul J Borg Futebol Crazy.png|Futebol Crazy on Spotify. Notice how the artist name is "Paul J. Borg" instead of "The World Cup Girls". Futebol_Crazy_Backwards_One.png|As said above, the 1 on the dancer's Jersey is backwards in the remake, as seen in this photo. Futebol Crazy BG.png|Background (Remake) Videos Official Audio Just_Dance_Summer_Party_%22Futebol_Crazy%22_by_The_World_Cup_Girls Gameplays Just_Dance_2_%22Futebol_Crazy%22_by_The_World_Cup_Girls_-_HQ_Choreography Just Dance 2 extra songs Futebol Crazy, The World Cup Girls (Solo)-(DLC-JD2) 5* JUST DANCE SUMMER PARTY FUTEBOL CRAZY Just Dance 3 Futebol Crazy, The World Cup Girls (Solo)-(DLC) 5* Just Dance Best Of Futebol Crazy The World Cup Girls (Solo) 5* Just_Dance_Now_-_Futebol_Crazy_5* Just Dance Unlimited - Futebol Crazy - 5 Stars Score 12000 Futebol Crazy - Just Dance 2017 Futebol Crazy - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Just Dance Now - Futebol Crazy Extraction (w Mask) Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Futebol Crazy Futebol Crazy - Gameplay Teaser (UK) References Site Navigation es:Futebol Crazy Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs